ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Boy-Yo/Season 2 Ideas?
So Season 1 is over (or almost over, as there's the potential episode You're in Control), and now we have Season 2 to think about. I have some general ideas, and I would love to hear ideas from you guys too. 1: Some more episodes involving background characters: It is nice that Season 1 gave some nice moments for characters that aren't part of the main cast (i.e. Beardo, Dynamite Watkins, Potato, Red Action, RMS 'n Brandon, Mr. Logic), but we could always have more. I'm interested in seeing how Red Action's friends, Drupe and Gregg, would get along with the Hue Troop. I'm curious about what adventures Joff and Nick might go on. Maybe explore why Shy Ninja and Vormulax are enemies. I am also curious about how villains like Cosma and Billiam would interact with the Boxmore robots, or Fink. Pird might be a little annoying, but the experimentation backstory could be interesting. Maybe Miss Quantum starts another field trip that goes wrong and K.O. and Dendy need to work together with Quantum and the classmates like Nanini and Genesis to get out of the situation. Speaking of Genesis, it was just revealed that she is a shape-shifter; surely there's episode potential in that. And back to Quantum, I am wondering if she became villainous because students do poorly, or she was already a villain and makes the students think that they do poorly? I mean, with that "suspension" thing, she might be one step away from this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntirWguFrfM 2: Boxman backstory: I always wondered what is it that made him what he is today. Why is he against the heroes as much as he is? Vormulax, a villain, was allowed to judge at the Plazalympics. Miss Quamtum, even as a villain, still decided to teach at a school that seems to be mostly heroes, and she at least liked Nanini and Genesis' project (though that could have been just to spite Dendy). The majority of the villains we have seen rarely engage in real villainous acts. Boxman seems to be one the only true villains that hates nearly all that is good, but is there a reason? Or is there no reason at all? Maybe the crew will decide to answer one day, but then again, maybe not. 3: P.O.I.N.T. Prep: What is P.O.I.N.T. like now? How much have the events of the past affected Foxtail, Greyman, and Rippy Roo? How are they shaping the next generation of heroes like Elodie? I would like to see at least one episode explore that. 4: History of POW Cards: I have wondered how the POW Cards came into being. Who started this? Why did they want to do this? Who was the first ever POW Card? Could be some nice history to explore. 5: Cross-overs with other works: More specifically, works made by people who now work on this show. Basically like how RPG World was featured; I honestly thought that was an interesting way to talk about K.O.'s desire to level up. I know it was not everyone's cup of tea, but I enjoyed that one fine, and I never even heard of the comic before this. The big crossover I keep hearing is Steven Universe, and it makes sense, but I would like to see other people's own projects make an appearance. Christopher Niosi, for example, has made his own cartoon online called TOME, and that has something to do with technology and viruses bonding together. I could see Dendy taking part in a crossover like that. Or how about Tattletail, an online game which Ben Esposito, Geneva Hodgson, and Ryann Shannon all worked on? The game has a subtle hint of a rift between a mother and her child, and I can see the Tattletail characters being used in an episode where K.O. and Carol begin to get mad at each other, and an adventure with that electronic creature and it's mother mends the bond between K.O. and Carol again. 6: More hints of what's going on with Carol: Not an episode so much as bits sprinkled here and there, but I'm sure a lot of us would like to get further clues into what is Carol doing, and why. It would certainly help keep conversations about the show alive. 7: A character's death: I like how a show, even as wacky as it is, can be able to have serious, genuine moments that makes it more than just a silly cartoon show. Of course Laserblast could have possibly died, be we are still unsure about that. So I think it would be a good lesson for K.O. to know about death. I'm not sure who, but it should be someone who has no story left to tell. Maybe he/she could have a heroic sacrifice, so it is not like they died for nothing. I'm sure that they could find a way to make it work. So those are my ideas. You guys have any you want to share? Again, would love to hear them. Category:Blog posts